What a giant world we have found
by pufflekids31
Summary: On a small camping trip on mount Ebott, Frisk and Chara find themselves trapped in a world that is far to big for them, how will they escape from this word filled with giant monsters, will they want to leave? based on the tiny!frisk au undertale doesn't belong to me, all rights belong to toby fox please enjoy my first story XD
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Frisk! don't fall behind now!" called the very active Chara, she stood at the peak of Mt Ebott, staring down at the very tired Frisk who was following far behind. " Cha..ra.. slow...down" huffed Frisk, as she hiked up onto the ledge, Chara held a hand out and pulled Frisk up to stand by her side, the wind whipped across their faces as their eyes gazed upon the fantastic view, Chara turned her head towards Frisk, "I want to set up camp here." she stated, Frisk nodded in agreement. "Hey there's a cave over there, we should set up inside it" Frisk suggested, pointing at the cave with a wide opening", "sounds like a plan, ill start setting up the sleeping bags, you can find some sticks for a fire." Frisk nods and walks towards a few bushes and pulls out some twigs, by the time Frisk had gathered some twigs for a fire, Chara had already set up the sleeping gear. " oh Frisk, you're back, lets get this fire started!"

night had finally arrived, Chara and Frisk were lying down together staring at the cave walls, the cave was filled with old pillars and vines covered in flowers, it wasn't the nicest view, but it was interesting to look at, Frisk turned his head to look at Chara, " hey Chara, do you want to play a game of truth?" Chara turned her head and stared at Frisks bright eyes, "sure, but you start," Frisk thought about a question for a moment "if you could leave this world with one person, who would it be?" Chara went silent for a moment "Well... i would pick you silly, everyone else in this world would be useless to me, ok um.. if you could leave this world with me, leaving behind your family and friends, would you?" Frisk moved his hand over to Chara's hand, and held it "i would never leave your side Chara, your my best friend, i could never leave you behind" Chara smiled at Frisk, and began to close her eyes...

CHARA!

...

CHARA!

...

CHARA WAKE UP!

Chara jolted up, the ground was shaking around her, her eyes darted around the cave, to find Frisk was missing, "FRISK?!" she cried, crawling out of her sleeping bag, the ground shook harder, she took a step, the ground shook even harder, the ground gave way under her weight and she began to fall.

...

...

...

light slashed across Chara's sleeping face, disrupting her slumber, she groaned, vision blurred she lifted her body up, and rubbed her eyes, "Morning already? Frisk *yawn* what time is it?" after rubbing her eyes, her vision cleared up, to find a sea of yellow... giant buttercup petals? "What on earth is this? Buttercups aren't this big, are they?" she pulled herself up and examined the area, she noticed a blue body laying on one of the buttercups, it looked like Frisk, carefully, Chara walked across the flower petals, to find that her assumption was correct, it was a sleeping Frisk, "Frisk? Frisk wake up, where are we?" she shook Frisk around, causing him to wake up with a huge yawn. " *yawn* Chara? is that you?" he began to rub his eyes, "Frisk, do you know where we are?" Frisk looked around the area with awe, "what is this place? I've never been here before" Chara held her hand out, as Frisk grabbed it and pulled himself up, "how did we get here?" Frisk asked, looking around at the giant flowers, "Chara, i think we fell, i don't see any exits around, but the hole up there" Frisk pointed up at the ceiling to reveal a huge opening filled with sun light "well there is a hall way over there, maybe we came that way" Chara pointed at a giant archway, Chara held onto Frisks hand, "Well, looks like our truths came true" she laughed, dragging Frisk along the flower tops.

They finally found a flower that looked like it was beginning to wilt, it was perfect, they slid down the stem of the flower, and began to wander towards the archway, Frisks grip on Chara's hand grew tighter, together they wandered into the unknown. hoping to find a way out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

The archway was coming closer and closer, Chara took lead while Frisk trudged behind, "Chara, have you noticed that everything is about 10x our size?" Chara had indeed noticed this, it was weird though, why was everything so big? "Hey Frisk, what if we encounter giants, like the ones from those stories your mum would read when i came over" Chara laughed, but deep down she was worried that her assumption would be true, how would they defend themselves if they were to encounter a giant. "heh...maybe this is the lair of a monster o...or a giant monster" Frisk laughed, with a hint of fear in his voice. the archway was very dark, no light to be seen. "Frisk, hold my hand, so we don't split up" they collected each others hands and walked through the archway, not looking back.

after 5 minutes of pure darkness, a small patch of light became present, looking at each other, they ran towards the light spot, to find a giant flower, a buttercup like the ones they were resting on, only this one... had a face? Chara stopped in her tracks, halting Frisk as well, "Maybe we should walk around the flower Frisk.." Chara whispered, but the flower have heard them, because he called out "Is anyone there? i can hear you whispering!" Frisk gave Chara a fearful stare "Just stay quiet, and walk around it, ok?" Frisk nodded and the scampered around the flower, Frisks eyes never left the flowers friendly looking face, "hey, i know your there, you shouldn't hide from me" Frisks skin went cold with fear, he froze in his place, Chara never let go, which meant she was stuck too.  
"Frisk, come on"  
"Frisk we need to move"  
"FRISK!"  
the flowers face turned to towards them, his eyes locked onto Chara's eyes, "FRISK WE NEED TO MOVE!" Chara grabbed Frisk, flipped him onto her back, and bolted as fast as she could, her eyes were focused on the darkness in front of her, anywhere away from that flower.

CRASH!

Chara had hit something really fluffy and soft. "what on earth?" a voice boomed. Chara froze like a statue "hello? did something just hit me? if so please do say something" suddenly the ground felt like it was shifting around, snapping out of it as quickly as she could, Chara started to run, but not far since the weight of Frisk was to much.

"Oh my, hello there" a warm wind blew across their faces as a set of wide, welcoming eyes stared at them from above, Chara continued to an escape, but Frisk was slipping down her back, "Oh my, please don't run away, i'm not going to hurt you" the sweet voice called, Chara stood her ground, letting Frisk slide off her back, Frisk just stood there, dazed at the sight of those bright, welcoming eyes,

"please do stay calm my children, i am a friend"

"how can we know that you are a friend, and not a monster here to eat us up, like in the stories"

"eat you?" a laugh bellowed in her throat, "why would i eat you? "

"because your a giant monster, that wants to eat children!"

"now, i would much rather invite you to my home, then eat you up" a row of white teeth became visible

Chara took on a defensive stance, as Frisk began to snap out of the trance he was in. "now may i offer you young innocent youths, a trip to my home?" asked the kind giant, Frisk looked at Chara, who looked back at him, they nodded in agreement "we will accept your offer miss?" "oh, i'm Toriel, the keeper of the ruins, now i hope you don't mind, hopping onto my palm?" soon after that question was asked, a massive palm, the size of a car, had landed next to the partners in crime with a big thud, Chara held Frisks hand and nodded in agreement, as they climbed onto the fluffy palm of the unknown. the ground began to shift as they arose to heights taller than a two story house. "ready to go my children?"

"lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Toriel began to walk slowly, which was fine for the duo since if she was to go any faster then they would likely fall over. The dark hallway they were in suddenly lit up like a sunrise, the walls were a dark magenta colour, lined with the same pillars that surrounded them when they first awoke in this crazy reality, the walls were covered in thick, green vines. Frisk's face was filled with awe, as his wandering eyes consumed the mysterious surroundings, Chara realized that the light would have destroyed the veil of mystery surrounding Toriel , she turned her head up, to notice a large... goat woman? Chara nudged Frisk in the arm, Frisk followed Chara's line of sight, his curious eyes grew bigger at the sight of such a massive goat woman, "You're a goat woman?!" Chara claimed, confusion clearly showing on her face, Toriel looked down, a confused smile showing on her face, she began to laugh, causing her hands to shake around, its a good thing our heroes were sitting down, or they would have fallen off Toriel's hands, "Oh my, what a funny comparison, i don't believe we have goats here in the Underground, but if you wish to call me a goat, then you may"

the walk through the ruins was rather interesting, there were many strange creatures, one looked a lot like a frog, another looked like a sad fairy moth, there was even a sad ghost that cried tears of acid, Toriel held the small humans in her hands the whole time, keeping them close to her so they wouldn't fall or get attacked by the other monsters. Finally they arrived at the home of Toriel, it was a rather small cottage, Toriel walked over to a small table and placed her guests on it, "Now don't wander off my children, i don't want you to fall off and hurt yourselves" she warned, great concern in her voice, it was apparent that she did care for her newly discovered acquaintances. she then rushed off to another room, Frisk gave Chara a look of joy "Chara, isn't this wonderful, this large woman is like a mum, don't you think?" Chara returned the smile "She is! it's rather nice, shes way better than a mum!" Chara and Frisk laughed at the thought, it's incredible to think that such a wild adventure, one that could only occur in fairy tales, was actually happening right now, "Frisk, i never want this to end" Chara exclaimed as she grabbed both of Frisks hands and pulled him towards her, they began to dance around the table in a rather informal way.

Moments later, Toriel walked back into the room to see the two dancing around the table, she smiled her warm motherly smile, "My children, i must ask you a question." the two of them stopped and looked at her "which one do you prefer, cinnamon or butter scotch?" they children looked at each other and replied "cinnamon!" "butter scotch!" they looked back at each other and laughed, Toriel looked at them both and laughed with them "how about i use them both." she suggested, they both nodded in unison. "then its settled, a butter scotch and cinnamon treat for the both of you." she stated as she returned to what was now assumed to be the kitchen. Frisk looked over at Chara and tackled her to the ground, the excitement of this wild and mystical adventure had filled him a lot of energy, he just couldn't stand still. Chara had fallen over since she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. the shock had caused her to laugh, Frisk joined in with her.

Toriel returned into the room, with something that smelled heavenly, the aroma of cinnamon and butter scotch filled the room, the duos mouths began to drool, the smell was so sweet and hunger inducing, Toriel, noticing the the children's curious and hunger faces, began to cut up extremely small slices of her pie. she then handed it to them, the children were over joyed, "THIS TASTES AMAZING!" she shout together, bringing an even bigger smile onto Toriels face. after that event, the children looked rather tired, then again who wouldn't be, if you were sent to a world of giants, wouldn't you be tired? Toriel picked up the sleepy children, and placed them into a small doll house that she had in another room, it appeared to be a child's room, but the duo were to tired to question why she had child's room if she lived alone. Chara and Frisk decided that they wanted to sleep together since they didn't want to get split up, so they spent the rest of the night, sleeping together. hoping that this wasn't just a dream...


	4. Chapter 4

"chara"

"CHARA"

"CHARA!"

a jolt of shock shot up Chara's spine, she awoke to find Frisk's hands on her arm, "*yawn* what's up *yawn* Frisk?" "You were crying... in your sleep...don't you remember?" Chara rose her hands to her face, she felt dry tear trails leading to her eyes. "I...I don't know what's going on, but i'm fine, really" she gave Frisk an honest smile. She pulled herself out of the warm bed and walked round the small doll room, "uhhhh... Frisk, how do we get Toriel to come get us?" Chara looked around the area, Frisk began to search with her. after moments of searching, Frisk stumbled across a large note, "Hey Chara! come look at this!" Chara ran towards Frisk, together they stood in front of the large note,

"My children, i am currently out doing some very important checks around the ruins, I've left you some items in a bag, please do use them. i won't be back for a few hours, so please stay put, lots of love Toriel"

"so shes out, what are we going to do then?" Frisk asked, Chara looked around the dollhouse, it was filled with lots of furniture, and a closet filled with small clothes, that would fit them both, Frisk ran over to Chara with the bags that Toriel had left them, "look, it's got food, phones, and other stuff" Frisk proclaimed, "does it have room for some clothes?" Chara asked, grabbing some winter and summer gear for the both of them, "i'm pretty sure we can get them to fit" Frisk stated as he began to fold the clothes and fit them into his bag, Chara stuffing the clothes into her bag "do you think Toriel will mind if we explore the house a bit?" adventure bursting from Chara's eyes, Frisk didn't see any problem with this idea, so he nodded and followed Chara, as she lead this large expedition around Toriel's home.  
they walked out the front door of the doll house, and found that the door to the room was closed, "Sugar! we can't leave the room!" Chara cried, "we can still explore this room though" Frisk informed her, "and who knows, maybe we will find a way out of the room!" Chara boomed, together they spread out, exploring the room , they found lots of large plush toys, a bed, a closet and more general childs room stuff. Frisk noticed an unusual looking shape under the bed, it was a... mouse hole! "Chara, come look at this! i think i found a way out of here!" Chara's ears peaked up as she ran across the room to find Frisk, "Excellent work my friend!" she stated, slapping him in the back in a friendly manner, "ready to explore the depths of the unknown with me?!" Chara asked, Frisk grabbed her hands "i will never leave your side, remember." Chara smiled, pulling on Frisks hand, as she skipped into the small mouse hole.

it was small and narrow, the perfect size for the duo, the hole had a hall way, that only lead one way, together they followed it, a turn to the left appeared, they turned, after a while they found a slanted passage way to their right, they slid down the passage way, it was much steeper than they thought, and it went down for quite a while, as they slid down, the air around them began to grow colder, and colder, finally they hit the bottom of the slide, "Chara...a...are you...co.. co...co...cold?" Frisk shivered, rummaging through his bag to grab a coat. Chara did the same, the only way to go was forward, they continued their adventure. suddenly they found themselves at a stop, they could hear someone...talking...  
"knock knock"

"who's there?"

"police!"

"police who?"

"police let me in, its cold outside!"  
laughter ensued, one of the voices sounded warm and loving...it was Toriel! but who was the other person, he had a deep voice, like nothing they had heard before,  
"hey, so i have something i want to ask you"  
"lay it on me"  
"so, if some humans were to find their ways into your life, could you promise me, that you will protect them?"

"look i don't like making promises, but i can make an acceptation for joke lover like you"  
"thank you"  
suddenly the joking began again, Frisk laughed at a few, Chara just rolled her eyes and giggled, they started to walk again, only to find another slide, hands together, they slid down the slide, they fell faster and faster, until out of no were.  
they were hit with a blast of freezing cold air and a blinding white colour, they couldn't feel the ground, were they flying? Chara pulled Frisk as close to her as possible, braising for impact, only to hit something...soft, white and cold. It was snow! that explains the cold "Frisk! are you ok?" Frisk lifted his head off of Chara's chest, he looked scared, and cold, "ye...yea i'm ok" he sounded breathless, Chara stood up, pulling Frisk to his feet, "where are we?" Frisk questioned, as a giant snowflake wisped past them, "i don't know" they examined their surroundings, they only spotted a line of trees, and a snowy path, in the path was a giant stick, they also spotted a door, it had a symbol that looked rather familiar... oh that's right! it was on Toriel's robe, Toriel..."SUGAR! CHARA WE LEFT TORIEL!" Chara looked at Frisk and gave him a look of leadership "We had to leave sometime Frisk, plus i'm sure we'll meet up with her again" Chara pulled Frisk into a hug, she was glad that they landed safely, "now, i vote we keep walking... that way" she pointed towards the massive stick, Frisk agreed and they walked towards it, it was so big, Frisk wanted to climb on top of it but fell off of it haft way up, Chara laughed and lifted Frisks snow covered face out of the ground, moments after they walked past the stick, they heard a loud crunch sound, causing them to jump in the air, every hair on their bodies were standing, Chara looked behind them to find the stick was... broken!

but nobody was there? "Frisk, i think we should walk a little bit faster" the duo started to speed walk, adrenaline coursing through their veins, the feeling of being watched never left, after a while of speed walking, they encountered a bridge, with strange bars around it, Chara was just about to stand on the bridge, before they heard snow crunching... behind them... the fight or flight mode started to kick in, Chara grabbed Frisk by the arm, and threw him in front of her, pushing him along the bridge as fast as they could, they bolted, not looking back once, only to be stopped my a large mass of white, slamming infront of them, Chara assumed it was a pile of snow, and continued charging anyway, only to slam against something as hard as ice, Frisk had stopped before he was to slam into it as well.  
"Hey! don't cha know how to great a new pal?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hey there guys, i just wanted you all to know that this is an alternate universe were humans and monsters never had a war, the monsters live in a parallel universe, so they aren't trapped in the underground, its just their world, so the royal guard don't hunt humans, but criminals. which will slightly change some of the characters, thanks for understanding!

Chara was on the floor, rubbing the front of her face, what she hit was so hard that it caused her to have a small nose bleed, Frisk swiftly helped her up, she was faced towards the large white walls that she had slammed into, her eyes then began to trail to the sides of the white wall, which happened to be a dull blue, her eyes continued along the blue trail, which lead to a large smiling face that belonged to a... skeleton? it had two bright white orbs in the dark abyss that the eyes should be, those orbs were locked onto the two small, shivering humans that he had 'captured' Frisk took a step in front of Chara and took on a more defensive stance, "Why are you blocking the way? might i ask" the skeleton just laughed, his smile never faltered "well that's no way to greet a new pal now is it?" Chara stood next to Frisk, her hand pinched her nose to stop the blood from running down her face, "Let us go!" she shouted her face showing signs of anger, "heh, you guys are really bad at this aren't you?" the duo was confused, this monster didn't look threatening yet it was blocking the way, Frisk thought up a different approach "What is it that you want?" the skeletons gaze focused on just Frisk, "heh, just chillin here, saw you guys, came to say sup" Frisk gave the skeleton a confused stare, Chara groaned, "so whats up?" the skeleton asked, "you are" said a very annoyed Chara, the skeleton just laughed, the bridge they were on started to shake, Frisk fell back onto the white wall, which they had figured out was his hands, Chara stumbled around a bit but kept her ground. "heh, oh i almost forgot, the name is Sans, Sans the skeleton"

"SANS!"

a new voice shouted, "Welp, sorry to do this" Sans hands started to shift, the hand Frisk had fallen on, wrapped around Frisk and began to lift him off the ground, Frisk struggled to break free but the grip was to tight, Chara charged towards the hand that had claimed Frisk, only to be swept by another hand, Sans moved his hands into what appeared to be hoodie pockets, stuffing his hands into the pockets, not letting go of the humans, Chara continued to struggle, even bit into hi finger, but the grip stayed firm.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"oh sup, Pap"  
"SANS YOUR MEANT TO BE ON WATCH FOR THAT THIEF, YOU KNOW THE ONE!"  
"heh Pap, i'm just on my break, if i saw 'em i would have taken them down"  
"WELL FINISH YOUR BREAK! WE MUST PATROL THE AREA!"  
"k bro, i'll tag along later, got something i need to do"

what did he mean, 'something he needs to do?' Frisk, who wasn't attacking Sans hand, but listening to the conversation, began to feel the fear coursing through his veins, Chara on the other hand, was still attempting to escape Sans' hand, but his grip wasn't faltering. soon this Pap guy left, and Sans hands left his pockets, still holding the tiny humans, Frisk was covered in cold sweats, Chara was still struggling to escape, Sans sighed "you know, you really should stop that" he directed to Chara, the bright lights in his eye sockets were gone, Chara felt a chill run up her spine, and it wasn't from the cold weather. the lights returned to his eyes "now what am i gonna do with you two? the two gave each other fearful glances, "heh, what are those looks for? i ain't gonna hurt ya" he seemed genuine about what he was saying. Frisk was still in a state of panic, but it wasn't as intense as before, "well, why don't you just let us go, and we'll be on our merry way" Chara spoke, a lot of sass present in her voice, "boy, you have an attitude problem, maybe you need to cool off" Sans stated, did he just make a cold pun? Frisk giggled, his spirits started to lift, Chara just groaned, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Frisk that wasn't even that funny" Frisk just laughed even more, Sans smile grew even wider, was that even possible? "Sans, buddy, chum, pal, can you please just let go, we kinda just want you to leave us alone, thanksssss" Chara was getting more annoyed at Sans by the second, but Sans wouldn't budge, "i'm sorry pal, but i can't do that, you couldn't hurt a fly, and frankly i can't let any innocent monster get harmed, especially since there's a thief on the lose right now" Sans informed them, Frisk wasn't really annoyed by this, but Chara was furious, "WE CAN DEFEND OURSELVES THANK YOU VERY MUCH, NOW HANDS OFF!" she yelled, slamming her fists on Sans fingers, Sans let go of her, allowing her to fall a few feet, she began screaming, before Sans snatched in mid air, "you sure you want me to let go?" Chara's hair went fuzzy, Frisk just laughed "FRICKING HELL SANS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" "not much actually, but i can see that your little friend over here seems chilled to the bone, maybe we should go to my place." Chara looked over at Frisk and noticed that he was shivering. "*sigh* fine... but once Frisk is better, we're outta there, right Frisk?!" Frisk looked at her and nodded in agreement even though he didn't really agree.  
"heh, alright then, deal, now lets get going" Sans said as he began walking across the bridge and towards a small town.


	6. Chapter 6

After an unbearable walk will Sans, Chara was just about ready to book it, she only agreed to come along because she is concerned about Frisks health, Frisk has always been pretty weak compared to other boys his age, it was rather common to find Frisk covered in bruises and scratches, after school. Chara was extremely protective over him, Frisk was her only true friend in this unfair life of hers, it felt like it was just Frisk and herself against the entire world. "hey" Chara was snapped out of her train of thought by Sans, she glared at him, he just shrugged and continued talking to Frisk, Chara looked at Frisks smiling faces, it brought her joy to see Frisks smile, maybe, Sans wasn't as bad as she thought.  
Sans came to a halt, he was standing in front of a large looking house, covered in fairy lights, the windows glowing a bright orangery yellow, "heh, so i'm gonna need to hide you guys for a bit, Pap might be inside, and he gets rather excited around new monsters" with that, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, to Frisks surprise, Sans had a small hole in the pocket that was hiding him, curiously Frisk peaked out the hole to see the new surroundings, just as Sans predicted, Pap was in the house, he was sitting on a green couch, with a remote control in his hand, watching some robot box performing  
"SANS! JUST IN TIME BROTHER, I WAS JUST ABOUT MAKE SOME LUNCH!"  
"sounds great Pap, i'm off to have a nap, come wake me up when you're done"  
"SANS! YOU JUST GOT HOME! YOU CAN'T RELAX NOW!"  
"why not Pap, i'm off duty, i think i deserve a nap"  
Pap didn't respond, he sighed and walked off "SANS YOU BETTER WAKE UP WHEN I CALL YOU!" with that Sans walked off, the movement became rather rough, luckily Sans was still holding onto them, keeping them steady, a door opened revealing what looked like a messy bedroom, Sans pulled his hands out of his pockets and laying them down on top of him, "so, um, Sans? are we just going to hide out in your room for a while?" Frisk asked, Sans looked at Frisk, his smile never left his face, Chara spoke before Sans could "Frisk, we already made a deal, the second you've warmed up, we are outta here" she gave Sans a dirty stare, she still couldn't trust him, he returned the glare, looking more menacing then he had ever looked. Chara felt her blood go cold, but kept her brave facade up, she was doing this for Frisk, she couldn't look weak in front of him, "could you not?!" she snapped at Sans, Frisk gave Chara a confused look, "Chara, are you ok? your awfully... uh.. angry" Frisk whimpered, Chara stared at her cowering friend, guilt washed across her face, had she scared him, she walked over to him, she grasped his hand and pulled him into a hug, he was tense at first, but started to calm down, Frisk loved when he was in Chara's arms, he felt safer, Sans stared at the strange interaction and laughed, 'what a pair of cuties' he thought, he may not have liked the sassy girl, but he was gonna keep them safe, he didn't really understand why he wanted to, he just...did.

Frisk and Chara were feeling rather tired, Frisk leaned up against Chara and fell right to sleep, Sans smiled wider at this sight "you guys are adorable, you know that?" Chara looked up at Sans stupid face, she was to tired to retaliate, she gave him an annoyed look and leaned back onto the soft cotton that made up Sans shirt and fell asleep...

Chara found herself in a dark room, she couldn't see the walls or the floor, it was just... nothing, she began walking around this dark world, she had walked around for only a minute when she found a small house that looked oddly familiar, she counted quite put her finger on it, she walked up to the house, and entered the door to find a well furnished house, she knew she had been here before, but what is it? she continued exploring the rooms, until she found a child's room, she noticed a girl crying in the corner of the room, she approached the girl, only to have the room fall apart, dropping her into the darkness once again, she found herself landing in the arms of a young boy, who looked familiar, why couldn't she remember any of these things? the young boy looked at her with sad eyes, as he began to melt away. Chara began to cry, but why? she didn't even know him, she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness only to be surrounded by a group of large shadowy figures, all of them reaching their hands out to grab her, she felt them restraining her movement, she was stuck, as the hands all touched her. "Chara" she heard a voice calling her name, "Chara!" the voice grew louder, a light was shining, "CHARA"a white hand appeared, lowering itself towards her "CHARA!" Chara flung herself forwards, Frisk looking at her with fear in his eyes, Chara was confused, why was Frisk scared, Frisk without warning tackled her down with a hug, "Chara, you were freaking me out, you started sweating a..and you were screaming and crying, i was so worried" Chara, noticing how scared Frisk looked, began to stroke his hair, which always calmed him down, "i'm fine, honestly" a loud snore broke the moment, Chara looked up, to see Sans sleeping, she had almost forgotten that Sans was there. she rolled her eyes, and comforted Frisk for the rest of the night, but her mind was still racing, what were those things, the house, the boy, the shadows, she wanted to know. maybe she will find out,the next time she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chara and Frisk had waited the rest of the night for Sans to wake up, they couldn't really explore the room since they were stuck on top of Sans bed, Sans snored really loud, Frisk found it hilarious, Chara only laughed because Frisk was laughing, he had the most contagious laugh, a loud sound arose from outside Sans door, footsteps? came thudding towards Sans door, Chara tackled Frisk to the ground, still being on the unstable surface of Sans, they rolled off his side, into the inside of his jacket, pressed up against his rib cage, Chara covered Frisks mouth, so his breathing wouldn't be as loud, in burst a very loud and obnoxious skeleton, "SANS WAKE UP!" with that Sans was still 'asleep' Frisk noticed that his breathing had changed, Frisk tapped Chara and pointed towards Sans open hand, they carefully snuck over to the hand, when they reached it, it covered them, Sans then 'woke up' "oh hey there Pap, whats up?" he yawned, the ground shook, Pap was stomping on the ground with anger, 'what a baby' Chara thought to herself,

"BROTHER ITS TIME TO GET UP! YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"  
"bro, i'm pretty sure that's called sleeping"  
"A GOOD GUARD WOULDN'T SLEEP!"  
"Pap, you sleep"  
"NO I DON'T, I JUST.. UH.. WANT TO CATCH THE CRIMINALS OFF GUARD!"  
"sure, anyway can you make breakfast?"  
"OF COURSE BROTHER! HURRY DOWN STAIRS NOW!"  
and with that Pap was out the door, Sans lifted his hand to reveal the two small humans hiding beneath it. "well, that went well" Sans laughed, Chara just rolled her eyes, "well a deals a deal Sans, we better be off now, isn't that right Frisk?" Frisk looked at Chara and just as he was about to agree, he coughed, it sounded painful, "heh, maybe leaving wouldn't be the best option, looks like Frisks a bit sick" "but what about your brother!? hes gonna find us if we don't leave!" Chara ranted, Sans looked at her with thinking eyes, "maybe i should introduce you guys to him" Chara looked confused, "why have you been stopping him from seeing us?" Frisk asked, stealing the words straight from Charas, "well you see, Pap gets very... excited when he meets new monsters, he often gets pretty rough without noticing it" Frisk shared a concerned glance with Chara, Sans gave them both a comforting smile before scooping them up in his hands, and journeying down the stairs.

Sans finally hit the bottom of the stairs, and walked towards the kitchen, "yo Pap, i have something i gotta show ya" with that the taller skeleton turned around "SANS CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY MAKING BREAKFAST!" "well maybe you need a 'break' from making breakfast" Chara groaned, that was awful and Sans knew it, Charas dissapointed groan must have been loud enough to attract the attention of Pap, because he looked down towards the two small humans resting in Sans hands, he rushed across the kitchen, "SANS WHAT ARE THOSE!" he pointed at the humans, Frisk looked tense, the fear was starting to show on his face, "hey back off pal!" Chara called out, Pap just ignored her and attempted to grab Frisk, luckily Sans moved "hey, Pap these are living creatures, we gotta be careful" Pap looked at them with sorry eyes "OH I DO APOLOGIES, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" oh so his name is Papyrus, "whats up Papyrus" Chara said, Frisk waved nervously. "THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR ME! I AM A FRIEND!" Sans moved over to a kitchen counter and placed them there, Papyrus stared at them with excitement, he was so interested, Chara made sure to stand in front of Frisk just in case he tried to grab him again. "so, uh... hi there" Frisk squeaked, Papyrus was so excited, Sans walked over and finished making breakfast, while Papyrus befriended the humans.

"SANS, I MUST BE OFF, I'VE GOT TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND I CAN'T BE LATE! MAYBE I CAN BRING HER OVER TO MEET THE HUMANS!" Sans face froze, but before her could say anything Papyrus was out the door, "damn it!" Sans said, Chara looked up at Sans with concern "whats wrong?!" "Pap wants to invite Undyne over, shes really, whats the word... tough" Sans looked worried, but jumped back to that more positive aura, "hey, why don't we go to Grillby's place, i'm sure you would love to explore the place a bit more" the two agreed, and with that notion Sans scooped them up and walked out the door towards the local restaurant, Grillby's


	8. Chapter 8

Sans stood before the building with a large sign above it reading 'Grillby's' Sans walked in, everyone there turned their heads and cheered his name, "hey Sans!" "yo Sans it's been awhile" "hey Sans ,whatcha got there?" so many monsters had called for Sans attention, but he just walked over to the bar, where a rather fancy looking Fire man was standing there washing a glass, he had no face, only glasses to determine where he was looking, "hey, whatcha wanna eat?" Sans asked Chara and Frisk, "um i don't know what there is so eat" Frisk said, Chara looked around the room and noticed that some people had fries and others had burgers, "i think Fries would be the most convenient for us" Chara stated, Sans shrugged and ordered a basket of fries, Grillby walked away, leaving Sans and the humans alone, sorta. "heh so, hows that cold kid?" Frisk looked up at Sans "its fine, i'm sure i'll be just fine" Sans sighed with relief, did he really care that much for Frisk? Sans, looked around the room, was he looking for someone?

Grillby came out of the kitchen with a basket of fries, placed it in front of Sans and continued washing that glass, Chara and Frisk looked at the massive basket, Sans looked at them and laughed, "need some help?" Chara looked at the basket and attempted to climb it, Frisk accepted Sans' help, Chara kept sliding down the sides, Sans picked her up by the collar of her coat, and dropped her in the basket, Frisk was sitting there, happily munching on the fries, they tasted amazing, like the ones Chara used to get with... what was their name again, Chara sat there pondering on the name of that person, Frisk tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her back to reality, "Chara, you ok? you keep on spacing out" Frisk asked with concern, Chara laughed nervously "i'm fine, just trying to remember stuff"

after the fries were no more, Sans collected the duo, said goodbye to everyone, and walked out the door, Chara hopped back onto that train of thought, who was she forgetting? were they important? do they have something to do with her dreams? "Chara!" Frisk once again puled her out of her train of thought, "what's up?" "you seem really spaced out, is something wrong?" Chara gave Frisk a sweet smile, "i'm fine, don't worry" they finally made it back to the house, loud crashing could be heard inside the door, Sans grip grew tighter, Chara looked up to see Sans... sweating? could skeletons even do that? "Sans, are you ok?" Frisk asked, concern present in his voice, Sans looked down at them, fear in his eyes, "uh, yea, yea i'm fine, it's you guys i'm worried about, Pap must have brought Undyne over, normally he doesn't make such loud crashes in the house, but if the worst comes, i'm get you guys out of there" all the colour from Frisks face had drained, Chara looked at the door, she was ready to take on anything, Sans opened the door.

Papyrus was in the kitchen with a tall, blue, fish lady, with a large red ponytail, Papyrus turned around at the sound of the door, "BROTHER YOU HAVE RETURNED WITH THE TINY HUMANS!" Undyne twisted her body around to see the short skeleton, with two small creatures in his hands, she stomped her way over to them, her face was mere inches way from Frisk, "HEY! BACK OFF!" Chara shouted, Undynes line of sight directed itself towards Chara, she looked terrifying, Chara never let her brave persona falter, after about 2 minutes, Undyne laughed "i like this one! she would make a fine warrior indeed!" her once menacing aura had vanished into a more friendly one, Sans and the humans collectively sighed, Undyne went back into the kitchen to cook with Papyrus, while Sans sat on the couch, leaving the humans to walk around on top of him, he fell asleep like the lazy bones he was, Chara looked around the room, she had seen some very interesting decor, the room was a musky orange, with blue and purple carpeting, it wasn't the nicest looking house. Papyrus comes running into the room with a huge plate of what looks like spaghetti, and sits himself on the couch, next to Sans, Undyne comes runnning out of the kitchen and sits on the arm of the couch, Papyrus whipped out a TV remote, and flipped through the channels, the only person that was on the screen was that box guy Frisk saw yesterday, "ISN'T HE AWESOME?!" Papyrus asked them, pointing at the box on the screen, "who is he?" Frisk asked, Papyrus spat out the spaghetti in his mouth, he was shocked "HOW IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF METTATON!?" he was very passionate about this box, "ugh, he's a performer that Papyrus likes" Undyne answered, her eyes rolled at the mentioning of him, "honestly, the only good thing about him, it the way he looks." Papyrus looked at Undyne and began arguing with about Mettaton, Chara was bored with it, Frisk was watching the TV, trying to pose like Mettaton was, it was pretty cute, Chara felt herself drifting off to sleep, "heh maybe i'll finally get some answers" she whispered to herself. as she fell asleep.


End file.
